Blood Line
by Musical Life
Summary: Two Half Brothers. Tristan Bolton and Troy Bolton both like the same things. What if they fall for the same girl?
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Bro! Wanna shoot some hoops?" Troy Bolton asked, wearing a white shirt and blue shorts. "Sure!" He raced his half brother, Tristan towards thier backyard basketball court. He passed the ball to Tristan and the game started. Tristan was leading by a point. In the end, Tristan won.

"That wasn't a good game, I'm losing my touch!" Troy said, Tristan laughed with him. His half brother was so much like a dork, Tristan hit him in the head "You're not losing your touch. You just suck man"

"Hey! I don't suck! Who's the first ever East High sophomore captain here?" Troy exclaimed, Tristan rolled his eyes. Yep, his brother **IS** a dork "Troy, man. That's because your seniors so suck. That they chose someone like you to be thier captain! If I was studying in your school, I would be the captain!" Tristan said, Troy looked at him and hit him in the head, it was a natural brother thing. He shrugged off the comment of his older half brother and started another game. This time, Troy won.

"Who sucks now!" Troy said, Tristan rolled his eyes. His arrogant little half brother was too fed up in his egolistical mind. Maybe that was the reason he and his girlfriend, Gabriella. broke up just after two months. It was kind of funny though, thinking that they were _Breaking Free? _and after just two months of being together, Gabriella got fed up with him and released "We need to talk" from her mouth. Another game started, this time, Tristan faked and shot the ball in a matter of seconds. Ending the game by 10-8

"I haaaate you!!!" Troy said, he jumped on the back of his brother and stayed there, they both laughed in unison. Thier father, Jack Bolton. Watched his two sons, he smirked and smiled. Gesturing his wife to come watch too, "They were so small back then, Look at them now. In years, they're going to graduate" Mrs. Bolton said, also watching and following the movements of her two sons'. Tristan was 18 and Troy was 17. Tristan was a senior while Troy was a junior, in two years they would be in thier own universities like Duke or Yale studying for the real life. Thier thoughts were inerrupted by the doorbell ringing, Mrs. Bolton walked towards the door and swung the wooden door open. Revealing a blonde petite girl wearing a pink shirt with white jogging pants holding her Ipod

"Hi Mrs. Bolton, is Troy here?" She asked, This was probably Sharpay. Troy had said awhile ago that Sharpay was coming for thier Investigatory Project for school. He kept on blabbing about how Sharpay was a drama queen and how he was so unlucky being paired up with the "Ice Princess" But she didn't really look that bad, and she was actually quite polite,

"Sharpay!" Troy said, he and his brother entered thier living room, seeing his mother talking to Sharpay was kind of weird, but the Ice Princess was here for thier Investigatory Project, unluckily. Sharpay had to pick today to think of a topic. A sunday, It was like family day. Meaning all of his family members including his half brother was staying at thier house, His brother would probably flirt with Sharpay the whole day just like what he did with Gabriella.

"Troy.." She said in a sweet tone, she was invited by Mrs. Bolton to enter, she scanned the house, it was a clean two storey house, her eyes landed on the buff man behind Troy, He had piercing blue eyes and a buff physique. Something that Sharpay always had a turn on for, his eyes were focused on her and they briefly had eye contact. But she ignored it after Troy talked to her "Sharpay, Come on let's go to my room. We'll think of a topic there" Troy nudged for her to come with him, she nodded in approval, still stealing glances with unknown-blue-eyes-buff-hot-man. They ascended up the stairs and entered Troy's room.

"Thank god! Am I great at acting or what!" Sharpay exclaimed, Troy shook his head in disbelief. She was acting kind of nice there, usually she was picking on him every chance she got, Good thing his mom didn't think she was his girlfriend or something, _God Forbid no_

"Anyways, I thought of something last night. For our Investigatory Project... Why not indoor planting?" Troy asked, Sharpay rolled her eyes "I don't think so, Checked the internet last night, Indoor planting is so approved by the internet, And I have a better idea" Sharpay answered, Troy arched his eyebrow "What?"

"Why not we grow a plant with power juices! Like Gatorade, Orange Juice. You know those products that make humans healthy! They might grow strong or the chemicals affect thier health and die, either way. It still is a cool idea for an investiagory project!" Sharpay said, He looked at her and just smirked. Sharpay actually had a good idea, _For once_ "Wait Troy, Can I go the bathroom?" Sharpay asked, _Typical Sharpay_ "Yeah sure, after you go out here, go down the hallway. Last door to the right". "Thanks"

Sharpay walked out of Troy's room, walking towards the direction that Troy gave her, she headed towards the last door to the right, coming out of the bathroom was none other than unknown-blue-eyes-buff-hot-man. He was wearing a black wife beater and blue shorts. He had those piercing blue eyes and a physique of a greek god. _Damn he's hot_ (A/N: Guys! Tristan Bolton is Jesse Metcalfe! John Tucker in John Tucker Must Die! Cool right! Haha) Sharpay froze in her foot steps as he looked at her and smiled "Hi I'm Tristan, Troy's brother" He extended his right hand, she gladfully took it "I'm Sharpay"

"Sharpay? Nice name, anyways. You going to use the bathroom?" Tristan asked, Sharpay nodded. He gave a hand gesture for her to freely use the bathroom, she nodded in approval. Once Sharpay entered the bathroom, he ran towards his brothers' room, openng the door seeing Troy at Yahoo Messenger.

"Dude, can I use the computer? I have homework" He said, Troy nodded. Getting out of Yahoo Messenger for his brother to use, Tristan entered his username and password and signed in, "Hey! I thought you were doing your _homework_" Troy asked, Tristan gave him a look "Troy, Do I ever do homework?" Troy arched his eyebrows, "Wait, so what were you doing last night? You told me it was homework too and you had to lock my door!" Tristan rolled his eyes "I was looking for porn you freak!" Tristan said, getting a pillow and hitting his brothers' head "Oh. so that explains the computer history..." Troy laughed, Tristan laughed with him too. Tristan started chatting with some people in his messenger, Sharpay then entered the room

"Troy you're brother is soooo _HOT_!!" Sharpay said in a loud voice, then noticing Tristan sitting at the computer staring at her smirking prominently, _Great Sharpay, Just Great!_ her cheeks blushed a bright red and sat down at the bed next to Troy, Tristan heard Troy say "I can't believe you just said that!" And then he heard Sharpay, "Well sorry for being observant!"

--Author's Note--

**Hey guys! I have big ideas for this story, so PLLEEEZZE review Kind of short for first chapter. I know :) I know. But PLEEZ review :). **Much Love:)

Dayspassby


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Tris, Sharpay's riding with us" Troy said, Tristan was driving Troy today to school, even though he didn't want to. His parents made him do this everyday, He also had to pick him up every afternoon.

"Oh cool, where is she?" Tristan asked, Troy got in and Tristan started the car "Oh, we're going to pick her up. Don't worry, Her house is just near" Troy said. Troy told Tristan the directions and they headed towards Sharpay's house. Which happened to be surprisingly near.

"Wait here" Troy said, he got out of his car and walked towards the white two storey house, ringing the doorbell and waiting for the the school's Ice Princess to get out, after about a minute of waiting, Sharpay got out. And she just looked like. wow "Whoa.." Troy said, his eyes scanned the whole outfit that she was wearing. she was wearing a pink kind of tube but not so revealing type and gold skinny jeans with gold heels (A/N: This was the outfit she was wearing in the **What Time is It**: Music Video, anyways back to the story!)

"Troy. I know I look great, let's go" Sharpay smirked, Troy laughed and walked with her towards their car "My brothers' driving by the way" Troy said, Sharpay nodded in agreement and curled her finger in her hair. She always had the tendency of doing that whenever she was nervous. Because she was riding with two. yes two, very hot guys in one cramped green Mazda car.

They both entered the car and the very akward ride going to East High started. Sharpay noticed that Tristan was looking at her through the mirror, which was kind of freaking her out, yes the man was hot but whenever she was stared at like this, and especially through a _car window_ it was very very uncomfortable

"Troy, i have another favor" Sharpay asked, Troy looked at her and smiled, "What is it?"

"I don't have a ride later going home, I was wondering if i could ride with you. Since i checked last night that basketball was ending at the same time as Theatre. Why not we just go home together?" Sharpay asked, smirking, Tristan then butted in

"I'll pick both of you up at... seven ish?" Tristan said, Sharpay nodded with a smile plastered in her face. Troy looked at her and gave her a wink

"You look great today Sharpay" Troy said, Tristan looked at his brother and smirked, his brother must really like this girl, this was like a major pick up line! It was weird to hear his brother shower someone like Sharpay with compliments, and by the looks of it. Sharpay was actually liking this

"Thank you Troy" She replied, Tristan drove over to East High and parked right outside of the gates. The two high school students got out of the car and Troy was the first one to leave, Sharpay had her stuff in the trunk so Tristan had to get it for her, Sharpay cleared her throat and waited for Tristan to open the trunk

"You look beautiful if you must know" Tristan said, Sharpay laughed and waited for him to open the trunk. he opened it without haste and got her bags, giving it to the blonde beauty "Thanks" She replied

"Be at the gate at seven. Bye Sharpay" Tristan smirked, he winked at her and she shook her head while blushing. Even her blush on couldn't hide how red her face was, she waved back at Tristan and headed inside East High.

!!HSM!!

**Seven PM later that night**

"Bye Ms. Darbus!" Sharpay said, walking out of the auditorium. She started walking out of the campus, heading over to the gate. Tristan was standing in front of the gate smiling at her.

"My brother has overtime practice with my dad, he asked me to bring you home" Tristan said, Sharpay nodded and took her jacket from her white duffel bag and wore it, she got into the passenger seat and Tristan started the car, heading towards Sharpay's house

"So your into theatre?" Tristan asked, Sharpay nodded, it was kind of traffic going to her house. So thier conversation was going to be kind of long

"Yeah, I've been in 17 school productions. Not until your brother and his ex girlfriend got our roles. What a breaker" Sharpay answered, Tristan laughed with her. Sharpay looked at the older Bolton, he was wearing a black tight shirt with just any normal jeans, usually she wasn't attracted to these kind of men, but Tristan. there was something so different about him, and she couldn't hide her sudden attraction to the older Bolton.

"My brother's a **dork**" Tristan said, Sharpay giggled. Looking out in the window as thier conversation went from her musical productions from Tristan's hobbies and from Sharpay's dog.

"I can't believe that you actually held parties for your dog!" Tristan exclaimed, Sharpay laughed with him and hugged herself "Well I love my Blondie" She replied, they spotted Sharpay's house and Tristan parked outside of the white two storey house. He honestly had fun with the blonde, and she really wasn't much of an Ice Princess at all. She was just like any normal girl, Maybe some people just didn't know that.

"Thank you so much Tristan, I had fun" Sharpay giggled, she got out of his car and headed towards the door "Wait Sharpay!" Sharpay looked back and saw Tristan running towards her, she arched her eyebrow and smiled

"Tristan, as much as I love hanging out with you. I also need my _Sharpay time_" She giggled, Tristan smiled at her. Thier eyes immediately connected, and they stood thier akwardly for about a minute until Tristan spoke

"Do you want to go to the movies tomorrow? I know we kind of just met.." Tristan said, Sharpay noticed that he was nervous. Just like his brother used to do when he asked her out about a year ago. "Sure" Sharpay said, Tristan's jaw fell wide open and looked at her with disbelief

"Really?" He said, she nodded

"Sure, I'll see you tomorrow. Pick me up at ten" Sharpay said, Tristan nodded. She walked towards her house and once reaching her door, she waved at the Older Bolton. He smiled at her and waved back, she laughed and entered her house,

Oh what a day she was having tomorrow! 

**Author's Note**: Sorry for the very loong update. Thanks so much for all the reviews! Keep them comin:)

Much Love :)

Dayspassby


End file.
